The present disclosure herein relates to electrochromic devices, and more particularly, to nanostructures of electrochromic devices.
An electrochromic device is a device in which its color changes due to an electrochemical reaction. In the electrochromic device, when a potential difference occurs due to external electrical stimulation, ions or electrons included in an electrolyte move in an electrochromic layer to cause a redox reaction. Due to the redox reaction of the electrochromic layer, the color of the electrochromic device changes. A cathodically coloring material denotes a material which is colored when a cathodic reaction occurs and is decolorized when an anodic reaction occurs. An anodically coloring material denotes a material which is colored when an anodic reaction occurs and is decolorized when a cathodic reaction occurs.
The electrochromic device exhibits a high contrast ratio and has been actively studied for various application areas, e.g., optical shutters, displays, smart windows, or electrochromic mirrors for automobiles, due to ease of control of transmittance, low driving voltage, bistability, and wide viewing angles.